someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Truth Hurts
Well, it all started out a normal day, just running to lose some weight since I have been going to my friends a lot lately...So, i was just running, dodging, and jumping over things when I heard something....It sounded like someone screaming...I decided my head was playing tricks on me, and decided to keep running. After a few more minutes, I heard the scream again, but this time it was louder, and it sounded like the person screaming was in pain...I just kept running, because I couldnt listen to this anymore. I had to just run away from this sound...Finally, after about a half hour of running, I couldnt hear the scream anymore...I was glad it was gone....I couldnt listen to it anymore...But I looked down and held on to my knees, because I was out of breath...But when I looked down, I saw something...It looked like blood, but I didnt belive it was blood. So i just walked on. A few minutes later, when I ran into one of my friends, she screamed at me "WHERE IS HE! I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM ALL DAY! DO YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS!?" I asked her who she was talking about, and she just said "YOU'RE NO HELP AT ALL! ", So I just shruged and walked. 5 minutes after the incident, I saw something again. More blood, right there. It was like a trail to something, so I followed the blood trail...It was a terrible mistake....While I followed the trail, the blood line got thinner and thinner, and I started to notice yellow hair. Just little bits of it, though...Finally, the trail stopped at a dimly lit cave. I walked in, to see red walls. It looked like paint, but i wasnt sure what it was. I walked futher and futher in, 'till I came to an end. I looked around, and, in the corner..I saw a body...His head was smashed in, bleeding...I ran over to him, to check on him, and see if he still had a pulse...He was dead...I should have known, because the blow he took was major, and probably killed him in an instant...But, then, I heard something that sounded like foot steps, so I panicked and hid in a corner, and hoped the person wouldnt see me. I saw a girl in a dress walk out, with something in her hand...I didnt know what it was, so I just sat, and hoped she didnt see me. She looked over at me and said "So, now you know....I didnt want ANYONE to know...But you found out...I knew I should have put him in a bag...But, too bad...You know my secret now, dear...I can't let anyone else know....I love you....Sonic....", and she thrusted her mallet in my head. Before I took my last breath, I heard her say "Look, Tails...You got a new friend...Now, you won't be so lonely on valentines day... " Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Video Games Category:Mindfuck Category:Video Game Category:Original Story Category:Real Life